Life with Minnie
by Litfreak89
Summary: After actually meeting the Dursleys, Dumbledore decides that a life with them is worse than anything Voldemort could do to Harry Potter. He entrusts Harry to Minerva McGonagall, which changes the Boy-Who-Lived's entire life. But will Harry survive his time at Hogwarts this time around?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

 _A/N: I know this concept has been done...probably over and over. However, I wanted to try my own hand at it. If I fail, PM me and let me know. Don't leave hateful comments. Please._

* * *

"But Dumbledore, are ye sure?" Minerva McGonagall wrung her hands together. "I just don' know…I've been watching this family all day and…" The strangely-dressed woman's accent flowed through her words, even worse than usual because of her distress.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gave his friend and fellow professor a tiny smile. "These Muggles are his family, Minerva. You know he has to…"

"But they're abhorrent!" exclaimed McGonagall. "These people were the reason why Lily never wanted to visit home during the holidays, and I can see why! These Dursleys…" she spat the word, "they hate everything even associated with magic. You know this, Albus!"

"What would you have me do, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, pleading. "Young Mr. Potter must stay with his closest living relative for protection, and we both know that Petunia Dursley fits that role. The Dark Lord still has advocates around, and they will only be compliant for so long once they figure out he's not truly gone. Harry Potter must be protected!"

McGonagall shook her head. "But will he be protected from them? These Muggles hate magic. You know how bitter that Petunia is! Can't Mr. Black…?"

"No one has seen Sirius Black since this all began. It's not looking good for him, I'm afraid." Dumbledore thought for a minute. "There may be a way…"

Suddenly, the door opened and a red-faced Vernon Dursley stepped out with a cricket bat in his hands. "What are you freaks doing at my home in the middle of the night? I'll give you thirty seconds to vacate the premises before I ring the police!"

Dumbledore gaped. "Mr. Dursley, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I have some devastating news to share with you and your…"

"I don't give a damn why you're here. I just want you freaks gone!"

Minerva McGonagall could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Albus Dumbledore angry. This was one of those times.

"Dursley, your wife's sister and her husband were just savagely murdered by a madman, and you're concerned about what your neighbors think? You know what? We'll leave. However, just know that your nephew's blood is on your hands should anything happen to him because of your neglect." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and stated, "Let's go, Minerva."

At that moment, Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper from Hogwarts, flew in on Sirius Black's motorcycle, Harry in tow. "Professor, I've got him." Hagrid wiped his teary eyes. "They're really gone then? Not just the Potters, but him as well?"

Dumbledore reached out and took the small child from Hagrid's wide hands. "Indeed, Hagrid. The Dark Lord was somehow vanquished by this small boy right here." The headmaster lightly touched the lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's head. He then turned to Minerva. "Minerva, I don't know how to ask you this…"

"I'll take him. There is no safer place he could possibly be."

* * *

 **9 years (and some months) later**

"Minnie!" Young Harry Potter ran through the small Scottish cottage, looking for the one he thought of as his mother. "Where are you?"

Minerva McGonagall stepped through the kitchen door, smiling at her young charge. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry smiled and held up an envelope. "Why didn't you just hand deliver it?"

Harry's guardian laughed lightly. "And what would have been the fun in that, my little bairn? You should experience receiving your letter just like anyone else." Minerva walked to the door and grabbed her traveling cloak. "Now, are you ready to go to Neville's? He should be ready to compare letters. I'll take you shopping once I return from visiting the new Muggleborns." She turned and bent down to his level. "Now, you decide what you want for your birthday this year. Anything but a broom!"

"But…Minnie!" Harry's lips settled into a rare pout. "You said when I was old enough to play quidditch…"

Minerva brushed at Harry's almost unmanageable hair. "You can. Until then, you'll use the Cleansweep in the broomshed. You know you can't be on the house team until your second year."

Harry nodded sadly. "Minnie?"

The professor turned back to Harry. "Yes, love?"

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Minerva gave Harry a soft smile as she led him out the door. "Well then, I'll warn my house team to watch out for the best seeker in Hogwarts next year!"

* * *

"Is Professor McGonagall really your guardian?" Hermione gawked at her new acquaintance on the Hogwarts Express. "You must be worlds ahead of us already! What books have you read? What spells do you know?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. Her face fell at his laugh, so he was quick to amend. "No! I wasn't laughing at your questions, just at how fast you threw those questions at me. Min…ah…Professor McGonagall has been tutoring me in magic since I was five, but no more than any other magical household. She taught me to fly, and I'm already good at catching a snitch, but I can't play until next year." He cocked his head. "You're Muggleborn, aren't you?

Hermione nodded. "My parents were quite surprised when I began showing the signs. But Professor McGonagall came around last September and explained everything. She made sure my parents were comfortable enough before she left, and she's even been by again a few times. You're lucky that Dumbledore placed you with her."

Harry grinned. "I've seen my relatives from a distance. I'm grateful that Minnie was there that night. The Dursleys are horrible." He turned to Neville. "Where's Trevor?"

Neville jumped at the change in topics. "Uh…" He looked up. "Oh! He's on the back of Hermione's seat!" Neville moved and picked up his toad. "I wish Gran would have bought me an owl like Zephyrus there."

Harry reached up and stroked Zephyrus's white feathers. "He is a pretty one, isn't he? Since Minnie wouldn't buy me a broom for my birthday, we agreed on an owl." He grinned at Neville, his best friend since he could string together a sentence. "But Trevor's awesome as well. Think of what all we've put that poor toad through!"

The two recounted tales of their adventures to Hermione until their door was forced open. Draco Malfoy and his cronies stepped through.

"Potter, Longbottom. Long time, no see, boys." Draco sneered at the two wizards before looking at Hermione. "And who do we have here?"

Hermione had caught on to Draco quickly. "Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked, adopting a tone of indifference.

Draco frowned. "You must be Muggleborn. Otherwise you'd know a Malfoy by sight alone."

"Now that you've introduced yourself, please see yourself out." Harry smirked at Draco's annoyed expression.

"You'd do well to be friends with me, Potter. Auntie McGonagall won't be around forever," Draco snapped, turning to leave. "However, you'll have to drop these two. My stomach can only take so much." With that, he took his leave.

Hermione's eyes followed him. "Malfoy, as in suggested Death Eater Lucius Malfoy? His name was mentioned in a few of the books I read about…well…you, Harry."

Harry and Neville nodded. "That's his son. Draco has much to live up to, and he's been trying to befriend me since the first time we met. He's actually a decent student, even in subjects like maths, language, and the sciences. He's just a git and know-it-all." Harry looked out the window. "We're almost there. Neville, you want to go change somewhere else and let Hermione…"

Hermione stood up. "No, I'll walk out while you change. I'm already completely dressed. I was a bit excited this morning. I'll be back in five minutes." With that, Hermione walked out. The two boys quickly dressed, donning their robes and chatting excitedly.

Hermione joined the two just as they pulled up to Hogwarts. Their first year was off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

 _A/N: Yes, this will be an eventual Harmony story…And I promise that later chapters will be more detailed and longer..._

* * *

 **October 1991**

"But Hermione!" Harry ran after his best friend, casting an annoyed glance at Ron Weasley. Ron looked confused as to why the two were upset, but he didn't chase after them. Harry caught up to Hermione just inside the archway leading to the dungeons. His breath caught at the sight of her in tears.

"Hey, Hermione. Don't let Weasley do that to you. Don't let him make you cry." Harry fished a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his friend.

Hermione took the offered napkin. "Thanks, Harry. I just…" She blew her nose. "I don't understand what I've done to that boy to make him dislike me so much. I was just trying to help him out. There was no need to be so rude."

Harry nodded. "I think Ron's been overshadowed by his brothers for so long that he has a hard time taking help from anyone. But that's no excuse. He shouldn't treat anyone like that. I've met his mum a couple of times with Minnie, and she would box his ears for the way he's acting. I'll talk to him. And," he added at Hermione's expression, "I'll be nice. Ron has been a decent friend to me so far, and I'd like for my friends to get on with one another."

Making sure Hermione was indeed alright, Harry made his way to the dorm to get ready for the Halloween feast that night. Ron was sitting on his bed when he entered the room. He jumped up when he saw Harry.

"Harry! Is she…is she okay?" Ron looked mildly concerned.

Harry nodded. "She's fine. But what was that, Ron? You know she was only trying to help you, and you called her a bloody nightmare!"

Ron looked properly ashamed at this. "I know. I know she's your friend and all, and I know she's brilliant." Ron's ears turned red. "I guess I've been 'helped' by my brothers for so long that I can't take actual advice. I'd like to be a great wizard on my own, you know?"

"I get that…" Harry began.

"No, you don't," Ron interrupted, a bit agitated. "You've been raised by bloody McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, professor, deputy headmaster. Not to mention, you're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! You don't understand what it's like to have five brothers to follow, five successful, brilliant brothers, at that! You have had everything, everything handed to you, and…"

"That's enough, Weasley." Neville walked in and stood behind Harry. "Your not feeling 'good enough' is no reason to yell at Harry. Professor McGonagall never gave Harry any extra footholds to boost him above the rest of us. What she did was ready him for school and teach him how to survive should anything or anyone decide to attack the one who killed the Dark Lord. Ron, you grew up with your parents, something neither Harry nor I can boast. You had siblings that prepared you for Hogwarts, but we had two older witches who took us in and raised us as their own. I'd be appreciative for what I have, Ron. It could be gone in a second."

Ron looked aptly apologetic, though his ears were still red. "I…uh…I never thought of it that way." He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. And Neville. I'll apologize to Hermione as soon as I can. And I'll try harder to get on with her." Ron stumbled from the room, assumingly to hunt Hermione.

Harry turned to Neville. "Thanks, mate. If you hadn't come in when you did, I might have had to bloody his nose."

Neville laughed and walked to his trunk. "No you wouldn't have. I don't think you have it in you. But someone had to put Weasley in his place. He shouldn't talk to our friend like that.

"No. And he'd better have a good apology ready for her when he finds her."

* * *

Harry looked around at the revelers across the Great Hall. Halloween decorations floated around, jack-o-lanterns glowed, and candy filled the room as students enjoyed their treats and dinner.

He took this moment to glance up to the professors' table. Seated in the middle, obviously, was Albus Dumbledore in all his eclectic strangeness. To his left sat Minnie, elegant as always in her dark green robes and her pointed witch's hat that she kept for special occasions. Beside her was Professor Flitwick, professor of Charms and head of Ravenclaw. He was in a deep discussion with Professor Sprout, who taught Herbology and lead the Hufflepuffs. Finally, at the end of that section of the table sat Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin. On Dumbledore's other side sat some professors that only taught third years and older, but he noticed that Quirrell, Defense of Dark Arts professor, was not in his seat.

Just then, Snape stood and walked the aisle to the large double doors leading out of the Great Hall. Harry was slightly baffled by Severus Snape. Minnie had told him that he and Harry's mother had been friends throughout school, but the friendship fell out later on in their time at Hogwarts. Snape seemed to go out of his way to ask Harry questions that he knew he had no answer for, such as questions that were not even found in the book. However, Harry would answer as best he could, usually at least close to the correct answer, and Snape would look at him strangely, as if he couldn't believe his own ears. The questions came less frequently, but Harry stayed as knowledgeable as possible, just in case.

Snape did, without a doubt, dislike Harry and his friends, but he was especially hard on Hermione. If Harry's questions were difficult, Hermione's were outright impossible. He frequently commented on her lack of background knowledge, targeting her Muggle upbringing. Neville suggested telling Minnie, but Hermione was appalled.

"No! Do not tell Professor McGonagall that I'm having trouble in Potions! I just have to study harder, that's all!" Minnie was Hermione's favorite professor, and Minnie had admitted to Harry that she had a soft spot for the Muggleborn as well.

* * *

Harry had, without his friend's knowledge, during his and Minnie's weekly private tea, addressed his concerns without mentioning Hermione's or Snape's names in particular. His guardian looked down into her teacup and frowned.

"Is this professor cruel? Does he or she make it a point to punish this student unnecessarily?"

Harry shrugged. "The professor doesn't exactly punish the student, just makes sure that the student feels inadequate and unprepared. Other students receive the same treatment to some degree, but not as severely as this particular one."

Minnie nodded. "I've had other students concerned with this problem as well, particularly Gryffindors. And all of the complaints are about a single professor. Tell me, Harry, does Snape seem to have a particular problem with you?"

The boy gulped. "Well, at times he's hard on me. But I'm not the student in question at the moment. He's harder on some of the others."

The deputy headmistress set her cup down. "I'll address this problem again with the headmaster, but I'll go ahead and warn you: Snape is set in his ways. You may see a difference, and if I can help it, you will, but you may not. Like I said, I've had this issue before, and not much has changed. But," McGonagall continued as she walked Harry out, "something will be done." As Harry walked down the corridor from Minnie's office, she called out, "And tell Hermione to keep her chin up. She's exceptional just as she is!"

* * *

Back at the feast, Harry wondered what the Potions professor was up to. "Where is Snape going?"

Neville, taking a huge bite of pudding, followed Harry's gaze. "Maybe he turns into a vampire at midnight."

Hermione shook her head. "Why does it matter, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just feel…" Just then, the doors flew open and Quirrell ran in with his pronouncement, promptly fainting afterwards.

The next day, the stories flew through school about how three first year Gryffindor students rescued one of the Weasley boys who had been unlucky enough to have eaten a tad too much at dinner. The four students were seen in each other's presence for the remainder of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

 _AN: Given, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it will come into play later on. School's almost out, so I'll hopefully have more time to write!_

* * *

Harry and Neville's 12th birthdays were festive events. Instead of the small gathering they normally had with Neville and Augusta Longbottom, the two boys invited Hermione and Ron to McGonagall Hall and enjoyed a weekend of wizarding and muggle games. Hermione taught the boys how to play games like Uno, Monopoly, and even poker, and Ron schooled them all in wizarding chess. McGonagall entertained both Molly Weasley and Elizabeth Granger for a while, ensuring the two women of their children's safety.

Molly was the easiest to convince. A pureblood witch, Molly Weasley was knowlegeable in all things magic. Each of her boys had learned under Minerva McGonagall, and she trusted the Deputy Headmistress with her children's lives. However, Dr. Beth Granger was a bit harder to win over.

"Professor…"

Minnie smiled. "Please, outside of school, call me Minerva, or even Minnie. Most people do."

Beth gave a small chuckle. "Ok, then, _Minerva_ , I just had some questions about what occurred last term. First of all, is Harry alright? Hermione said he went through quite the trauma."

"Oh, he's fine. He had some nighmares for about two weeks, but the poor dear has always been able to work through that type of trauma. He was back to himself in no time. I've talked to him about what happened, and he swore he couldn't have accomplished anything without those three in there with him."

Molly spoke up. "Beth, we've been dealing with the threat of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ for many years now. When he was killed eleven years ago, we thought we were free from his reign forever. Harry and his friends did a brave, yet foolhardy, thing in chasing after what they thought was a dangerous man. According to Ron, Hermione was the one who got him out alive."

Beth sat a minute. "This…Dark Lord. You say he's dead? Then how did Harry see him that night? Is he an imminent threat? Should I be worried?"

Minnie stared out the window. "That, we're not sure about. I'm sure the headmaster knows some things we do not, but if he doesn't think it's necessary to share, I'm not questioning him right now. However, if things go south this year again, Albus Dumbledore and I will have to have a serious discussion." The Transfiguration professor stood and walked up to the window. Beth noticed she was watching Harry's antics with his friends. "Harry is the only family I have left. I'll be damned if he's harmed out of negligence of others."

Beth stood as well. "Minerva, you've been wonderful, explaining this strange new world to me and Ivan. I…I don't like not understanding what is going on, and magic is one of those things that I still don't quite understand. However, I do understand a maniac who wants to wipe out a group of people he deems 'unworthy,' and I do understand, if what I've read in Hermione's books is to be believed, that my daughter is a part of that group. It's no less terrible when magic is added to the mix. Minerva…"

Minnie turned to look at Beth. "Yes?"

"Is there any way I can make my daughter more safe while at Hogwarts? Maybe give you some sort of guardianship that will allow you to make decisions on our behalf since we can't be there?"

Minnie sat back down and thought a moment. "I'll talk this over with Albus, but I'm almost sure that there is. I could be her magical guardian. That would give me the authority to make decisions while she is at Hogwarts. Of course, unless it were a dire emergency, I would consult you first. If I'm not mistaken, Albus is her magical guardian by default, but if you'd rather…"

"I would. I don't doubt that the headmaster has my daughter's best interests at heart, but I feel as if he's more of a 'big picture' type of gent, and you're a mother. You see things from my perspective."

Minnie nodded. "I'll talk to Albus. You'll hear from me before summer's end."

* * *

Harry sat on the floor in a circle with his friends. They had retired to his bedroom after dark, and Minnie hadn't begun enforcing showertime yet. Each child had his or her own room, but they had spent the entire day in each other's company. Harry smiled, thinking back over the day.

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder. "What's got you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

"Oh," Harry laughed a bit, "just enjoying the day. It's a bit of an improvement over our normal birthday celebrations, eh, Neville?"

Neville leaned back into the frame of the bed. "I love Grandmother and Aunt Minnie, but having other people our own age is a good deal more fun. Although, Harry, remember that year Aunt Minnie played Quidditch with us, two on one?"

Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened. "Professor McGonagall took you both on?" Ron asked, increduous. "How badly did you two beat her?"

Neville and Harry both laughed loudly until Minnie appeared at the door. "What are you going on about in here?"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up. "Minnie, tell these two how badly we beat you at Quidditch that time."

Minnie smiled broadly and chuckled. "Well, if my memory serves me, I remember the score being 190-10. My way." The four were still laughing when Minnie called out, "Shower number one, you're up!"

Ron shook his head. "I guess I'll go ahead and get that out of the way. I need to hear about that game when I get back, though!"

When Ron walked out, Neville looked at the clock. "I need to go remind Gran about the outing tomorrow. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood and walked to his room down the hall to use the floo, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for a few minutes.

Hermione leaned back against the wall and looked at Harry closely. "So, how are you, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to give the generic, "Oh, I'm fine," but stopped when he saw Hermione's face. His façade broke. "I'm…I'm making it, My. I'm still having dreams about Quirrell, and I don't want Minnie to worry. Voldemort isn't dead, and he's bound to have a hefty grudge against me, right?"

"Oh, Harry." Hermione reached out and took his hand. "You said it yourself: he couldn't touch you. He's not even a physical being anymore. Hey," Hermione touched Harry's cheek. "And if he does come back, we're safe, Harry. You've got a mother who will go to the death for you, and you've three friends who will be behind you each step of the way. Voldemort can't hurt you."

"I know, My." Harry put his hand on the one on his cheek and smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Hermione grinned. "Oh, probably flunk out of Hogwarts. Be expelled. But thank Merlin we never have to find out, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Just outside Harry's door, Minnie wiped her eyes. _When did her little boy grow up? And when did he stop telling her important bits of his life?_ Of course, he could use a much worse confidante than Hermione Granger. She glanced back into the bedroom. Harry had lightened up after talking to his friend, and the two were looking at an old photo album from Harry's first years with Minnie.

The professor smiled, knowing that she was watching the beginning of a strong relationship, whether platonic or romantic, she didn't know. Hermione would be a strong ally in the days to come, if Voldemort was truly on the rise again. And if she became the young girl's guardian, she would make it her mission to prepare her for the fight to come because if she knew anything, Minerva McGonagall knew there was a fight coming.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stroked his phoenix Fawkes as he considered his deputy's request. "The Grangers haverequested you as their magical guardian?"

McGonagall nodded. "Dr. Granger, her mother, does not doubt your capabilities, but she just feels as if a mother would see the situation from her perspective just a bit more clearly. Also, Hermione will probably be at my home more often throughout the summers and holidays, so I'd have easier access and a more easy rapport with the girl."

"I see the logic in this. How is young Mr. Potter, by the way?"

Minerva shrugged. "As good as can be expected. He's confiding in Hermione a good bit, but I think he's adjusting pretty well to the idea that…that Voldemort…might be on the rise again. Much better than I am, in fact. I can't help but see the whole situation from a mother's eyes, Albus."

The headmaster nodded. "Which is why you're the best candidate to watch over Miss Granger as well. Go to Gringott's. I'll send word ahead to both the bank and the Grangers. Good day, Minerva."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

 _AN: It's been a while, and I've been competing in the QLFC. Between that and school, there's been very little time for leisurely writing. I do promise that chapters will be longer and more informative. Just not this one...Sorry._

* * *

 **Year 2**

 **August 3**

Harry had just settled down to study his new Potions textbook (no need to get on Snape's bad side any more than necessary) when he heard a loud crash from his bedroom. Minnie was cooking dinner in the kitchen for the two of them, but she quickly came running with her wand in her hand.

"Harry, what was that?" she inquired, heading towards his bedroom.

Behind her, Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Minnie. I was in the library!"

The two eased around the corner, Minnie holding Harry behind her. A silent spell sent the bedroom door flying open, and a small scream erupted from an even smaller elf. Minnie pointed her wand at the harmless-looking creature.

"Who sent you, elf?" Minnie liked her privacy, and unwelcome visitors were not tolerated.

"Harry Potter! I is looking for Harry Potter, ma'am!" The house elf was terrified.

Minnie looked even more worried. "Who sent you?" Her voice took on a sharper edge.

Harry peeked from around his guardian and studied the elf closely. "You're the Malfoy's elf, aren't you? Dobby, right?"

Dobby looked as if he were about to cry. "No! Master mustn't know Dobby is coming here! He will punish Dobby!"

Feeling a bit more sympathy, Minnie knelt down to the elf's level. "Dobby, we'll keep this between us. However, I need to know why you are here. What does Lucius have planned for Harry?"

With tears in his eyes at Minnie's kindness, Dobby swallowed hard. "Something bad will happen to Harry Potter if he goes to Hogwarts this year! He mustn't go!"

"What's going to happen, Dobby? Tell me, and I can stop it." Minnie frowned.

"Dobby can't tell! Dobby must stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts!" he reiterated.

"Harry will be safe, Dobby. He'll be with me."

Harry sat down on his bed beside Dobby. "Dobby, Minnie will look out for me, as will the other professors and my friends. I'll be safer at Hogwarts than here alone," he reasoned with the elf.

Dobby looked between the two. "Harry Potter will be safe?"

They both nodded. Dobby nodded slowly to himself and stood. "I must go back to my family." And with that, the small house elf disappeared.

Minnie sat beside Harry. "What are we walking into this year, Harry?"

* * *

 **September 1**

The first ones on the train, Harry and Neville found seats easily. After stashing away their belongings, the two discussed the coming school year.

"Merlin, can you believe we have Gilderoy Lockhart for Defense this year? Minnie swears that all of his 'adventures' are pure fiction. We're not going to learn anything this year." Harry leaned back on the seat and opened a chocolate frog.

Neville nodded. "Gran says the same thing. His books read like those Muggle romance novels that those older girls read in the common room."

Harry glanced at Neville from the corner of his eye. "You've read those novels, Neville?" A grin split his face.

"Um...ah...I was bored one night before bed, and I saw it on the table. I didn't know what it was." Neville turned red, glancing up happily when he saw Hermione opening their door. "Hermione, thank the gods you're here!"

Hermione laughed and sat down by Neville. "Not that I'm not pleased you're happy to see me, but I sense something else caused that reaction."

Harry had finally broken out into a chuckle. "Oh, not much, Hermione. Just our friend Neville here likes to read cheap romance novels when he's not with us."

Neville shook his head. "I accidentally picked up and scanned a romance novel last term. He's never going to let me live it down."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to embarrass Harry, Neville." Hermione patted Neville's hand. "We just have to wait." Taking out her bag and opening it, Hermione pulled out _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart and turned to a marked page.

"Wait." Harry looked over at his friend questioningly. "You're actually reading that trash?"

Hermione looked up, looking over to Neville to see what scandalous text he had picked up this time. Seeing none, she looked back over to Harry. "You're talking to me?"

"Hermione, you know ten times more about trolls than Lockhart could learn in a lifetime. Why are you even reading that?"

"It's a required textbook, Harry. We must be prepared for class." Hermione pursed her lips.

Harry laughed. "This is exactly what I was talking about with Neville. His books are pure fiction, Hermione. There's no truth in there, especially when it comes to Lockhart's contribution. Minnie says she doesn't know what Dumbledore was thinking, hiring him."

Nevilled nodded. "I remember that Floo conversation. Gran was furious; the board was not happy with the professor's decision."

Hermione looked torn. "Professor McGonagall doesn't think he's a good professor?"

"She really doesn't. She doesn't know we heard their conversation, so I haven't asked her. However, it does sound like he's pretty useless. She bought the books for me, but she wasn't happy about it."

Looking back down to her open book. "Shouldn't I still prepare for his class? What if he quizzes us the first day?"

Harry shrugged. "He might. I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least glance over his books…" he trailed off, looking at Neville, who nodded.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Just before the train left the station, Ron and a small red-haired girl entered the compartment and sat by Harry. The girl, Ron's sister Ginny, couldn't even look at Harry without turning red.

"Sorry, mate." Ron looked at Ginny with an annoyed grimace on his face. "I promised Mum that I'd look after her until the Sorting." At this, Ginny turned to Ron and forgot her embarrassment.

" _You_ look after _me_? That's laughable, Ron. Remember who you hid from for over an hour last night!" She grinned, twirling her wand in her hand.

Ron's face turned red as the others laughed.

"Don't worry, Ron." Neville patted the redhead on the back. "Harry and Hermione have already given it to me this morning."

For the rest of the ride, the group of friends caught up. Ginny overcame her nerves and began joking around with Harry, though it was obvious she still had a crush on the young hero. The school year was off to a great beginning.

* * *

Unfortunately, the great beginning was cut short after Harry received detention from none other than Minnie herself. Caught wandering the corridor after curfew, Harry stood shame-faced before his Head of House and guardian.

"Harry James Potter! You were warned by Lucius Malfoy's house elf himself that someone was a threat to your safety this year. I cannot possibly protect you if you deem it necessary to wander around late at night. Where could you have possibly been going?"

"I...uh...I heard a voice." Harry felt his sanity slip as he was saying it. This was Hogwarts. Of course there were random voices. RIght?

Minnie looked confused. "A voice? What sort of voice? Like a ghost?"

Harry, relieved his guardian didn't think him crazy, shook his head. "No, I'm familiar with the ghosts of the castle. This one was different. I couldn't determine where it was coming from."

Concerned, Minnie pinched her mouth together. "I'll look into this. However, this is all the more reason for you to stay in the tower. I can't let this go unpunished. Detention tomorrow night, and I have just the punishment in mind."

* * *

"You have to _what_?" Neville sat up in his bed after Harry walked back into the dorm.

"I have to help Lockhart respond to fanmail. How could Minnie do this to me?" Harry flopped back onto his bed dramatically. "I'd rather go into the Forbidden Forest...face Fluffy again. Anything but this!"

Ron shook his head. "Mate, I don't envy you a bit. I don't know why all of these girls are flustered by the man."

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was less than sympathetic. "Guess this will teach you to stay in after curfew. Besides, how bad could detention with Professor Lockhart be?"

Harry stopped mid-bite. "Have you met the man, Hermione? And besides, this has shown me nothing more than I need to be more careful next time."

* * *

The year passed by a bit uneventfully, at least in Harry's eyes. Minnie was pleased, especially after Dobby's dire warning. The two continued to have their weekly teas, with the only change being Hermione's inclusion. Officially her magical guardian, Minnie wanted to keep in touch with her new charge.

"How are your other classes going, Hermione?" The older woman set a teacup in front of the girl.

Hermione poured a bit of milk in her tea and looked at her favorite professor. "They're going well, Professor. All of them except Defense, that is."

"Oh?" Minnie smirked a bit, then frowned. "Why is that?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, come off it, Minnie. You know exactly why that is. We have an idiot for a professor!"

"Harry!" Minnie scolded, still trying to hide her smile. "You mustn't call your professors names!"

Hermione laughed at the two. "I have to say, though, Professor, he's not far off the mark. Lockhart does not know what he's doing . Those books of his have to be pure fiction."

Minnie took another sip of her tea. "I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, but there doesn't seem to be anything to do right now. That position is hard to fill, to say the least. You two just keep reading and practicing, and if there's anything you need additional instruction on, just come to me. I'll try to fill in the gaps."

Hermione looked confused. "But isn't that sort of like cheating, Professor? Getting extra help from other professors?"

Minnie smiled a bit. "Not if that professor's your guardian. Also, all professors are to be available to students to aid them at any time. Some are more willing than others." Another sip. "Speaking of, how is Professor Snape treating the Gryffindors this year?"

Harry shrugged. "As long as we stayed well-read, he can't really do or say too much. We rarely complete what he deems to be 'good' potions, but they're not wrong."

Hermione agreed. "We just keep our heads down and try to learn. He's a brilliant man; just a bit biased and angry."

Minnie smiled at her two charges. They looked at the bright side of situations, even when odds were stacked against them. They would be fine. They had to be.


End file.
